Where did we go wrong? TRADUCTION
by Biritsu
Summary: "A partir de quand on s'est trompé de chemin ?" murmura Alex, et à ce moment, il comprit. Comme il le faisait toujours. JALEX. TRADUCTION d'un fic de Irrevelancy. Lien à l'intérieur.


**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à Irrevelancy, ceci n'est qu'une traduction. Voici le lien du fic originale, n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces ! ****http:/www. fanfiction. net**** /s/5250972/1/bWhere_b_bdid_b_bwe_b_bgo_b_bwrong_b**

« Tu as pris quel parfum? » demanda Alex, un grand sourire sur le visage alors qu'elle léchait bruyamment sa glace à côté de lui.

« Fraise. » Une fois encore, Alex était émerveillée de voir comme son copain arrivait à faire d'un mot qui était généralement associé aux fille quelque chose de super viril. « Toi ? »

« Noix de coco. » répondit-elle en riant. Dean la comprenait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle voulait rajouter quelque chose par la façon dont elle rejetait ses cheveux en arrière, mais elle ne dit rien d'autre.

Dean mangea sa glace, d'un air absent, regardant Alex manger la sienne, sa langue dansant sur la boule de glace. Soudain, il lui demanda sans prévenir. « Est-ce que c'est le parfum préféré de Justin ? »

Dire qu'elle était surprise est un euphémisme. Ses yeux chocolat s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'elle regardait Dean d'un air interrogateur, Dean qui était toujours très nonchalant lui. Il refusait de la regarder dans les yeux et à la place, il regardait sa glace. Il y eut un long silence, tendu et étrange jusqu'à ce que Dean le casse en disant toujours de ce ton nonchalant « Attention. » en pointant le cornet de glace d'Alex. Elle remit rapidement sa boule au milieu du cornet avec le bout de sa langue. Quand elle le regarda à nouveau, elle n'était plus surprise. Juste curieuse.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Et bien, je veux dire, oui, c'est vrai, mais, comment tu le sais ? »

Dean refusa de regarder ses yeux inquisiteur et continua de manger sa glace. Une fois fini, il soupira, se leva et alla jeter son papier dans la poubelle la plus proche. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il accepta de la regarder dans les yeux. Alex vit toute la douleur dans les yeux de Dean et ça lui fit peur.

« Russo, je n'en peux plus. » dit-il. Malgré son regard intense, sa voix était douce et faible. Mais la jeune sorcière était trop occupé à ce demander pourquoi il ne s'était pas rattraper et qu'il ne l'avait pas appeler Alex, comme il le faisait à présent.

« De quoi tu parles ? » dit-elle en essayant de sourire, vraiment. Mais sa faible tentative fut bite évanouie quand Dean refusa de regarder autre part.

« Je ne peux pas continuer de prétendre que tu m'aimes. » Il y avait un ton décider dans son ton, comme si rien ne devait être rajouter. Il se retourna et s'en alla, déterminer à garder un temps soit peu de dignité. Alex ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder son maintenant ex-copain partir et se demander ce qu'il voulait dire exactement par là, et pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne le pourchassait pas.

« Hey Alex, comment était ton rendez-vous avec le bad boy numéro un de l'école ? » dit Justin quand il vit sa sœur arriver et s'assoir sur le fauteuil. C'était peut-être sa façon de s'assoir si nonchalante et un même temps énervée qui mit la puce à l'oreille du sorcier, lui disant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa sœur. Il s'approcha d'elle. « Alex, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Dean a rompu. » répondit-elle d'un ton monocorde, ses yeux regardant dans le vide. Une part d'elle se demandait pourquoi elle disait ça à Justin parmi toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, mais elle sentit immédiatement un poids partir de ses épaules, et elle se dit que c'était la bonne chose à faire finalement.

« … » Justin ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas répondre. Il savait qu'Alex avait besoin de parler. Il comprenant parfaitement sa petite sœur. Et, comme prévu, Alex continua.

« Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il a dit. » Le plus agé se prépara à dire une tirade comme quoi Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il ratait, que c'était un connard qui ne comprenait pas les charmes de sa sœur, mais elle ne vint pas. « Il a dit… il a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus faire semblant que moi je l'aimais. » Quand elle regarda Justin, elle avait ce regard qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois dans sa vie, quand elle s'était perdue dans le parc d'attraction : totalement perdue. « Pourquoi ? »

A ce moment, Justin comprit immédiatement le dilemme d'Alex, et il devait remercier Dean de l'avoir remarquer. La façon dont la jeune adolescente débrouillarde regardait son frère quand elle lui demanda cela était plus que suffisant pour montrer ce qu'il se passait à tout le monde. Mais seulement quelques personnes étaient dans la tête de Justin pour le moment : leur parent. Il comprenait parfaitement Alex, chose qu'il a toujours fait et qu'il fera toujours. Mais il ne dit rien. Pas encore. Elle n'avait pas encore finie.

« A partir de quand on s'est trompé de chemin ? »

Maintenant elle avait finie. Et bien que Justin appréciait la compréhension de Dean, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le frapper pour avoir fait parler Alex d'une voix si douloureuse. Doucement mais surement, il se pencha et l'embrasse. A travers ses yeux à moitié ouvert, il pouvait voir ceux de sa sœur grand de surprise, mais ils se fermèrent peu à peu alors qu'elle plongeait dans l'euphorie de ses deux choses préférées : un doux baiser d'un gars adorable et le battement de son cœur du fait de l'interdit d'embrasser son frère. Mais comme tout les bonnes choses, ça avait une fin. Quand Justin rompit le baiser doucement, les yeux chocolat d'Alex s'ouvrirent tout d'un coup, une once d'alarme dans le fond, mais il y avait également de l'excitement, chose que Justin comprenait à nouveau parfaitement. Il se leva lentement. Leur yeux, de forme identique ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Alex, se rencontrèrent et il y eut une connexion instantanée.

« Je ne sais pas, dis le moi. » murmura-t-il, avant de monter les escaliers.

**Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !**


End file.
